


我的猫很辣

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Real Person Fiction, 伉俪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 《大炮与猫》后续发情期操作猫耳操作捆绑操作奇装异服操作本人实操
Relationships: 林在范/朴珍荣
Kudos: 6





	我的猫很辣

**Author's Note:**

> 《大炮与猫》后续
> 
> 发情期操作
> 
> 猫耳操作
> 
> 捆绑操作
> 
> 奇装异服操作
> 
> 本人实操

三月本该是春寒料峭梦回冬日的时候，却被全球变暖的危机气候哄得升了温，大有霸占人间四月芳菲尽的意图，生物圈被催促着复苏生长，除了上班道路两旁一夜长满的粉嫩花苞，还有半夜里小区楼下灌木丛中传来的绵长猫叫。

林在范再怎么爱猫，也是不敢随意触碰发情期的猫的，他家成了精的荣儿例外，只要一到发情期，就像温水泡化了的泡芙，软的一塌糊涂，一戳就流出甜美的内芯来。

不过自己因为工作已经在办公室里睡了两个晚上了，即使知道化了人形的荣儿可以自己煮饭点外卖，林在范还是忍不住担心处于发情期的荣儿不好好吃饭。至于某种生理需求，林在范晃了晃脑袋，他家宝贝向来温顺清冷，就算发情期也是克制骄傲的，每次都是林在范自己主动询问，好像他才是到了发情期的猫儿一样。

也不知道荣儿这几天在家过得舒不舒服。林在范这样想着，锁了车就一头钻进了电梯里。

推开家门的时候林在范被客厅昏暗的灯光迷住了眼睛，装修时特意选了对眼睛好的柔和光线此时像给他的眼睛蒙了一层纱，透过去看，什么都是朦胧而暧昧的，包括只穿着宽松白色T恤因为精力不足而无法收起猫性特征，站在不远处的朴珍荣。

发情期的时候猫咪会亢奋、易怒、焦躁不安，朴珍荣虽然一直克制着不表现出来，但他藏在背后的尾巴一扫一扫地晃着，最后卷在大腿上，看上去像带了个腿环。

林在范仿佛能闻到朴珍荣身上刚洗漱过的沐浴露香气和柔软身体自带的甜奶味，他不是没吃晚饭，此时却不自觉的吞了口口水，觉得饥饿难耐了。

朴珍荣脑袋顶上的白色猫耳抖了抖，因为发情期的缘故掉了根毛下来落在了白色T恤上找不到了。这件白色T恤是他从林在范的衣柜深处翻找出来的，是他化形之后第一次穿的衣服，上面沾染上了浓浓的林在范和他的气味。朴珍荣一想到钻进衣柜找衣服时包裹着他的林在范的味道，后穴又蠕动着想吞吐，变得更湿了一点。

不知道是不是气候反常的原因，这次发情期来的异常凶猛，又碰上林在范加班住在公司。朴珍荣没控制住，败给了原先不屑的生理本能。他白天已经把林在范的衣服都抱出来团在床上，陷在男人的气息里蹭了几发。但后穴依旧的空虚让他变得焦躁不安，猛烈的情潮苦痛催促他服从于欲望。

所以朴珍荣在接到林在范回家消息的时候，抱着沾了精液的白T和前两天买的皮革手铐钻进了浴室，好好揉了揉饥渴的小嘴，绑上了黑色皮带才踩着水出来。

林在范也终于注意到了朴珍荣始终背在身后的手臂，他疑惑的侧了侧身想去看，却被朴珍荣下意识的阻挡。

“荣荣，把手伸出来好吗？”

朴珍荣的头发只是随便擦了擦，他还保留着害怕吹风机的条件反射。坠在发尖的水珠随着摇头的动作甩在了脸颊上，朴珍荣咬着红润饱满的下唇，被情欲染上水色的星圆眼眸抬起来直勾勾的看他，没坚持几秒又羞涩的藏回鸦羽般浓密的睫毛下。

“伸不出来……”

林在范没听清，只觉得垂下脑袋嘟嘟囔囔的朴珍荣极其可爱。

“我说…被绑住了伸不出来……”

朴珍荣侧过身体，纤细柔韧的腰肢在衣服里若隐若现，下摆快遮不住的大腿根也亮的晃眼。朴珍荣瘦弱的手腕上向来是干干净净的，只装饰着突出性感的小巧骨节。此时那漂亮的骨节被两个黑色的皮质手铐遮地严严实实，中间垂挂着的银色锁链碰撞着发出叮当响声。

那黑白明显的场景似乎带着电流，映入眼睛之后如雷霆万钧直直往下腹窜去，勾起燥热和紧绷。林在范没想过有生之年还能看见这么主动、诱惑的朴珍荣，他又咽了口唾沫，发出的声音沙哑低沉。

“你……只买了手铐吗？”

朴珍荣没想过林在范会问这样的问题，脸红了红垂得更低了，嗫嚅着说：“还有项圈脚铐和十字扣。”

不等林在范开口，朴珍荣就自觉地转身要去卧室里拿道具，只迈出了一步就被林在范叫住了。

“衣柜里那个粉色的袋子，就是嘉尔上次送的礼物…也穿上吧。”

朴珍荣脸红的像熟透了的番茄，他才翻过衣柜，知道那里面装了什么。犹豫再三，朴珍荣被空虚的小穴催促着，还是点了点头回到了卧室。

林在范洗完澡出来的时候朴珍荣已经带着手铐脚铐和项圈站在卧室门口了。

黑白的女仆短裙堪堪遮住屁股，只要稍稍移动就能泄露春光。黑色蕾丝紧紧裹着腰线，蓬松的花边没挡住多少，雪白的胸脯袒露了一半，没被布料包裹的圆润肩头在灯光下像淋了酱汁的御手洗丸子，让人忍不住想咬上一口。

朴珍荣买的套装里没有延长锁链，林在范环顾客厅，福至心灵的从茶几下面的储物柜里拿出朴珍荣还做猫时候用的牵引绳。

粉色的绳索被挂在了黑色的皮质项圈上显得有点不伦不类，对于朴珍荣来说却有一种羞耻的快感。

林在范牵着绳子坐在了沙发上，湿漉漉的头发被往上梳贴在了一起，露出饱满的额头和藏着笑意的狭长眼睛来。朴珍荣也想跟着蹭过去立刻在林在范宽厚的胸上趴下，但是林在范叫住了他。

“荣荣，爬过来好吗？”

朴珍荣的手铐拷在了前面，跪爬的动作可以做到，但他愣了愣，不太明白林在范的用意。

“荣荣是小猫咪呀，小猫咪是不用两条腿走路的。”

林在范一手搭在沙发上，一手拉扯了一下牵引绳，和项圈相接的部分锁链被一下拉紧，随后叮铃哗啷挨蹭。

朴珍荣听话的伏在地上过短的裙边无法胜任，露出了半截圆润可爱的臀肉和焦躁乱甩的白色尾巴。手铐和脚铐之间的锁链很短，只有十厘米左右。朴珍荣只能咬着十字扣，被牵引绳带着，像往日散步一样慢慢往林在范那边挪动。卧室到沙发的距离不短，但朴珍荣伏在林在范大腿上时突出的膝盖骨都被磨的通红。

林在范取下十字扣和牵引绳，把朴珍荣抱到腿上，抚上脖颈上的项圈，手指爱怜地在洁白的肌肤上流连。

“不痛吗？”

朴珍荣享受着久违的肌肤相触，压下去的欲火又腾地烧起，他迷离地摇了摇头，捧着林在范的手指含进嘴里，用犬齿和软舌轻轻舔咬着，含糊不清地说道：“内侧是绒的…哈…一点也不痛。”

林在范的另一只手环着因为发情期食欲减退而变得瘦弱的腰线，轻轻拉下蓬松的花边，原本藏在布料下面的浅色乳尖就跳了出来，因为快感已经微微立起的小果实硬的像颗小石子，急需放进林在范嘴里暖一暖。

林在范也照做了，他舌头一卷把奶尖带入口腔，舌面上下来回地舔着，用牙齿轻轻咬住拉扯着，坚硬的小果子汲取了养分，慢慢肿胀起来。粗粝的舌面在乳晕上打着圈，又热又湿，水光淋淋的小浆果蹭着牙尖滑过，痛楚带着折磨人的快慰窜了上来。朴珍荣含着作乱的手指没法说话，只能从缝隙里溜出几句嘤咛，再把胸肉往前挺挺，送进林在范的嘴里。

咂够奶的林在范吐出了被玩到艳丽的乳头，嫩红的小石子与双唇分开时发出了恋恋不舍的声音。他把朴珍荣嘴里的手指抽出来，接过拖长的银丝便用嘴重新送回口腔里。

沾了唾液的手指向下摸进裙摆，探进吐水的小洞里，激的朴珍荣差点合上了牙齿。林在范心有余悸想退后一步，却又被朴珍荣缠上哼哼唧唧的伸出软舌搅动。等到舌尖都被吮到发麻，柔软湿润的小穴收缩吞吐着入侵的异物将手指打得更湿，林在范才放开朴珍荣红肿水润的唇，缓了缓气。

他低头退出手铐锁链的限制范围，瞥了眼桌上摆着的十字扣。

“十字扣怎么不用上？”

朴珍荣好不容易喘匀了气，声音还带着诱惑的粘腻。

“哈……绑前面不好看，绑后面一个人做不到……要你帮我。”

林在范把朴珍荣放倒在沙发上，往躁动不安的尾巴上用力撸了一把，朴珍荣尖叫一声立刻软了身子。

“我们等会儿再玩那个。”

他俯下身掀起蓬松的女仆裙，将脑袋探了进去，一口含住朴珍荣挺立的性器上下吞吐着，用舌尖剐蹭着铃口。空下来的两只手捧着圆润挺翘的臀瓣按向自己。

朴珍荣是第一次享受这样的待遇，他低下头从这个角度看过去，只能看见不正常隆起的裙摆和林在范宽厚的肩背，有种别样的羞耻勾起了更多快感。

“呃……唔嗯……”

他本就在发情期，临近崩溃的边缘，此时也不再压抑本能，仰着脖子轻声叫了起来，白色的耳尖窜过电流一样颤抖着，尾巴抽动着卷上林在范的手臂，绒绒的触感像扫着林在范的心，让他更加努力的吮吸着。

刚才快要被磨破皮的乳尖此时又酥酥麻麻地痒了起来，没了林在范的安抚只能由朴珍荣自己捏着揉着，上下拨弄着，像拨弄着项圈上原有的铃铛一样，由蔓延开的电流快感代替了清脆好听的铃声。

“太……唔太过了……”

后穴还可怜兮兮地流着水，林在范反复吞吐着，收缩着口腔模拟性交的动作。朴珍荣能感觉到大腿内侧贴着林在范滚烫的耳朵，林在范躲在裙摆下只觉得自己被荣儿的气味包围着，兴奋刺激在血管里奔腾着，稍稍松口用牙齿咬着龟头。

突如其来的刺激让朴珍荣绷紧了大腿，林在范含着自己的小棒子重重的吮了一口，用舌头将水声刻意放大啧啧乱响，直到圆润可爱的臀瓣上被用力地留下了大手的红印，他忍耐不住又射出了稀薄的精水，林在范才吐出因高潮颤抖的阴茎，从困在后脑的锁链中解脱出来，含着白浊吻上朴珍荣的嘴，再看他伸出红艳的小舌将口角溢出的精液一一舔舐干净。

林在范不去看朴珍荣被情欲熏红的脸，那像成熟蜜桃般的脸颊让人忍不住一口咬上去，尝尝清甜的汁水，他只觉得一切感官都集中到了身下，他把头埋在朴珍荣颈侧，下巴抵着蓬松的纱织布料，用牙齿叼着细滑的皮肤磨蹭着，像叹息一样在朴珍荣的耳边说道：“乖荣，我们换个姿势。”

朴珍荣买的手铐是针扣的，林在范只能暂时解开锁链，在荣猫不解的迷离眼神下将他翻过身去，把双臂拗到身后，咔哒四声，在四个腕子上绑上了十字扣。

十字扣的主体也是皮质的，不能拉伸，朴珍荣只能把受限的手臂尽量往下放，直到皮革贴在了细嫩的大腿后侧，他才发现自己跪在沙发上，脸颊紧贴着沙发形成了一个A字形。这个动作让他的屁股高高撅起，正对上林在范，突如其来的羞耻让他忙不迭的想直起身子。结果林在范毫无预兆的伸了一指探进小穴又让他狠狠的摔了回去，腰软着塌下来，屁股撅的更高了。

“这个姿势……不要……太丢人了。”

林在范的手指在水润的小穴里搅了搅，咕叽咕叽的水声臊的朴珍荣把脑袋埋进了靠垫缝里。蓬松的裙装已经滑了下去露出了纤细的腰肢。不知道是不是因为朴珍荣是只猫，他的腰总是柔韧又灵活，流畅的曲线覆着一层薄薄的肌肉十分漂亮，有让人想在上面留满痕迹的欲望。

“可是小猫发情期都是撅着屁股的呀，珍荣是个乖猫咪，也要这样做。”

他又添了一指，修剪平整的指甲在穴壁戳刺着，听着朴珍荣的呜咽，他觉得自己已经忍到了极限。

林在范抽出水淋淋的手指，淫水顺着手臂滴在沙发上，混着汗水和精液晕开了一大片痕迹。他轻轻拍打了一下荣荣的臀瓣，伏趴在他背上凑过去，鼻尖萦绕着皮革味，汗水味，还有朴珍荣身上淡淡的奶香，构成的催情剂挑逗着他的神经。

“哥哥想这样操你，可以吗。”

“不……唔哈……嗯……”

他也不管朴珍荣到底答不答应，喘着粗气将小猫囚禁在双臂之间，扶着肿胀发疼的性器抵住了艳红收缩着的饥渴小穴。穴口的褶皱颤抖着亲吻吮吸龟头，熟稔地吞吃下全部。

林在范卡着朴珍荣的腰将阴茎慢慢地全部插进肉穴里才舒了一口气，他抿着唇缓慢的挺腰抽插着，温热水润的小穴像有千百张小嘴吮吸按摩着他的肉棒，林在范借着润滑插得又重又深，几分钟的大操大干，朴珍荣软成了一滩水窝在沙发上，只能随着囊袋拍打屁股的声音一起发出几声呜咽。

肉穴内壁被性器蹭的快要起火，发情期带来的躁动被快感和飘飘然所替代，伴随着林在范操动地越来越凶，朴珍荣觉得自己真的和楼下交缠的野猫一样，索性放开了嗓子，叫的一声比一声浪。

林在范从没见过这样的朴珍荣，带回家的猫儿一直保持着高傲自持的模样，像今天这样的放荡即便是在往常的性事里也是从没有过，只可惜现在看不见他的脸。林在范只不过愣了几秒，动作缓了缓，撑在两侧的手臂就被朴珍荣一口利牙咬了上来，后背也被情欲上头的朴珍荣用尾巴不轻不重的抽打了一下。

“唔……你没吃饭吗？想什么……啊……用力一点……”

林在范被一抽回了神，笑了笑又开始大开大合地摆着胯往肉穴里顶，淫乱的水声、肉体碰撞的声音和锁链交缠发出的铃铛声网在一起，牢牢控制住了朴珍荣的意识，情欲烧灼的嗓子只能发出像猫儿一样撒娇式的轻语。

“唔……哥哥轻点……你轻点要坏的……”

林在范额角的汗顺着脸颊流下来，眼皮上的痣透过汗水看极其性感，他凑到朴珍荣耳边：“你喜欢我干你重一点，珍荣儿就这么喜欢说反话。”

十字扣抵在他的胸前让他没办法亲吻朴珍荣的后背，只能腾出手重新揉捏玩的不成样子的小乳粒。朴珍荣后面被用力操干着，前头酥麻的痛感也紧追不放，上下一起被玩弄，前端颤颤巍巍的小可怜又吐了波水，随着高潮轻轻晃动着。

林在范以发情期为由压着朴珍荣各种姿势做了个遍，最后直到朴珍荣射无可射浑身发软才放过他，留下了满身战绩，就连脖子上也被朴珍荣的尾巴抽了一下。

放假在家的几天林在范基本没穿过衣服，休假结束之后他回去上班，早上出门的时候才发现衣柜里充满淫靡的气味，随手拿过一件就发现了上面干涸的印记。

他轻笑一声，朴珍荣玩过他的衣服又来不及拿去洗，原模原样的堆回衣柜里导致整个衣柜都是小猫精液的气味。

他像个变态一样把衣服放在鼻子下面用力的嗅了一下，挑了件还可以的套上，留了一件其余的统统丢进了洗衣机。

到了公司才发现圆领的卫衣根本遮不住脖子上的红痕，路过的同事随口问了一句：“在范你被打了吗？”

林在范笑着答道，

“是我家的猫太辣了。”


End file.
